


What Might Have Been

by jantosbitch (severed_lies)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lactation envy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severed_lies/pseuds/jantosbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack muses upon a rare lost opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> New Doctor Who series 3 character. Bonus-- JB on Chantho: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mM6RY5hWsxo
> 
> Characters do not belong to me, no profit is being made.

Jack rarely remembers his dreams, figures that his life is so full of the improbable and the fantastic that dreams just pale in comparison. So why he distinctly recalls the dream of sipping Chantho's internal milk seven times since returning to Cardiff bugs him.

He really, really isn't fond of dairy products, but just wondering what the Malmooth's milk looks and tastes like is driving him crazy. Of all the things he's done and had done to him in the pursuit of pleasure, it really irks him that he never got the chance to play with the lovely blue scientist.


End file.
